Random GxT Oneshot
by MistyKittyKat
Summary: Read ta find out...


**(A/N)I waz sooooo lazy 4 the past few month and now I'm back. This is just a ramdom one shot...i garentee u that there will be a lot of mistakes...I am also making this up on the spot so if it is not good you may flame and I won't care...**

* * *

_Gwen's POV_

I leaned down so I was face level with Trent. We were so close to each other, but so far away as well. His Maroon 5 shirt was drenched with claret boold. Just a few moments ago we were walking down the drive way chatting away happily. Was he really going to fade away from my life now? Not now when I really needed him...His eyes fluttered shut and his lips gave out one last breathe. I could feel my heart crumpling. Another bullet rang through the air. A shriek of pain escaped from my mouth.

Suddenly my eyes shot open. I sat up on my bed, and rubbed my eyes. Only to find myself in bed with a fast asleep Trent beside me breathing normally. I shighed wth relife and went back to sleep. This time I did not have a nightmare.

* * *

_normal pov_

The sun's golden rays drifted through the little cracks between the closed shutters. Gwen yawned and looked at the clock on the night stand beside her. It was only 6：30, she could'nt fall asleep again. She struggled to get out of bed, but only one thought came across her mind. The nightmare that she had, what if it was real. Panicing she looked at the bed next to her. Her oynx her came upon the empty spot where Trent was sleeping soundlessly the night before. A wave of worried thoughts rushed through her head. Could this really be happening?

Removing the tanggled sheets around her, she leapt out of bed. Quickly she ran through the house yelling Trent's name. When she heard no response, she her pace quickened and she raised her voice. As she rushed into the kitchen, her jaw dropped in supprise. Sitting at the wooden coffee table was a grinning Cody.

"Hi darling," he cooed sickly.

"What the fuck! How did you get in here!?"Gwen snapped back.

"I just simply broke in." Cody replied calmly."Why do u look so worried sweetie?"

"Get out of my house now and don't call me sweetie again or I'll sac u untill ur balls feel numb! That is if u have any! U understand!?" Gwen shot back.

"So I guess u don't want to know what happened to ur little perfect Trent then. I broke in for a reason sweetie...I broke in to get rid of competition. It's just going to be u and me forever now that Trent is out of the way..."

"U what...? U couldn't of kidnaped him. He could of beat up with one punch." Gwen said trying no to believe what Cody had just said.

"Gwen, when will u ever learn...? I'm a millionair now, after winning Total Drama Geek that is. I can always hire people to do the job for me."Cody chuckled as he pulled out a gun. "Come on Gwen u don't want to miss the excecussion now do u honey? I'll give u time to say good bye...don't u worry now."

Cody stood up and started walking out of the kitchen followed by a convienced speechless Gwen. An army of words danced on the tip of her tounge but she couldn't let them shoot out of her mouth. Still following Cody she finally realized that she was heading to the basement of her house.

Could Cody really have kidnaped Trent? Could I be that special to Cody? Asking herself these questions she suddenly wished that she was different. Maybe if she was Heather, Cody would have hated her. Maybe if she was Heather Trent would have been safe. When she finally came back to reality she realized that she was standing infront of Trent who was tied to a chair in the center of the dim room.

Tears started to stain her eyes, and soon they were crashing down to the floor. Cody stood in a cornner tossing the gun around in his hand.

"Ok sweetie, enjoy the last 3min., with ur so called peciouse Trent." Cody snickered.

"Yo-you wouldn't wou-would you...yo-you c-c-can't do th-that." Gwen chocked through her tears feeling guilt flood her body.

"Cat caught ur tounge? U realize the more time u argue with me the less time u have with Trent here."

Trying to convince herself that it was all a dream again Gwen closed her eyes and pinched herself. To her horror she realized that she was facing the real world. She ganced over at the suffering Trent and this time, she really felt her heart crumpling to peices. Ignoring Cody who was counting the seconds out loud, she forcefully pulled away the tape covering Trent's lips.

"Hey, what do u think ur doing! Don't u dare untie the rest of him!" Cody yelled as he placed the gun to Gwen's head.

"What the fuck r u going to do to my wife u bastard!" Trent's protecting voice sounded through the room.

"Oh, nothing other then shooting her if u don't shut up." Cody threatened. "By the way Gwen, ur time is up. Allow me to finish my job and then we will have some fun later."

"Please Cody! Don't u can't take him away from me! You know that feeling u get when u can never again be with some one that u you love? So if u do please don't Cody!"

"I know that exact feeling. I used to get that feeling so much when I used to get turned down by u. Now that I'm rich, I'm seeking my revenge."

"By takeing away someone's life? Don't u think ur going over board! I'm I that worth it!?"

"Ya!" Trent and Cody both shouted out in unision.

"Anyways bye bye Trent..."

BAM! Scarlet blood dripped to the ground. Blood tricked down from Trent's now pale face. More tears flowed form Gwen's face. She knelt down and placed a gentle kiss on Trent's bloody cheek. She stroked his dark hair and said her farewells.

"There is no point talking to a uesless dead guy, now come or I'll shoot u as well."

"I don't care ther no point of caring anymore...I'm better of dead with him than alive with the guy that killed...

Another bulled fired through the air. Gwen yelped in pain as it entered her chest, slowly sinking into her broken heart. More boold splattered everywhere. Crazily smirking to himself, satisfied about the work he's done, he lifted the death machine to his head. Before he pulled the trigger he said,"I still love u Gwen..."

The final and last bullet flew throught the air. Cody was now dead. The 3 bodies lay motionlessly in the pools of crimson blood. Nothing was left behind, but tradegy. To this day You could still hear the blood stained screams of Gwen calling out for Trent...

"Trent...Trent? Where r u? Tren..."

* * *

**Okey pleaze r&r!...It waz not that bad i hope...**


End file.
